Mobile App for iOS: Habitica
Habitica for iOS is an official mobile client for Habitica users. The app functions as an add-on or replacement for the Habitica website, and is currently in active development. Task Tabs You can create, check off, and edit Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos via the app. You can also create, edit and redeem Rewards. You can navigate between each type of task by tapping on their respective icons on the bottom of the screen. This takes you to the different pages for each type of task. The "Habits" page is automatically opened when the app is started. Creating, Editing, and Reordering Tasks To create a new Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward from the mobile app, go to the desired type of task by tapping on its respective icon on the bottom of the screen, then tap the plus icon in the upper right hand corner of the screen. This will cause an add page to pop up. Depending on the type of task to be created, the page has different fields and options available. The task name, description, difficulty, and tags fields/options are available for all tasks. Additionally: *For Habits, you can set positive and/or negative actions. *For Dailies, you can add a checklist and set the frequency, and applicable day(s). *For To-Dos, you can add a checklist and due date. When the desired information is inserted, press Save in the upper right corner to create the task. When you tap a Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward, you are brought to an edit page where you can view the details for or edit that item. You can reorder tasks by pressing and holding on the task, then drag it to the new location. Habits Tab Your Habits are listed under the Habits menu. You can tap the + or - as you normally would on the website to score a good or bad habit. Habits can be edited by tapping on them, and you can search for a specific Habit by swiping up to locate the search bar. Dailies Tab Your Dailies are listed under the Dailies menu. You can check off your Dailies by tapping the respective checkboxes. Each of the Dailies will also have information on streaks, if any. You can also add Dailies by pressing the plus button on the upper right side of the screen. Checklists can be accessed by tapping the colored box on the right side of the Daily; once the Daily is expanded, checklist items can be ticked off normally. To add checklist items, click the white portion of the main Daily box, click the green plus button, and type in the contents of the checklist item. Checklist items can be rearranged by holding down the three lines to the right of each checklist item and moving to the item to its appropriate place in the checklist. A search bar can be accessed by scrolling up to navigate your Dailies as all Dailies are shown by default, even the grey/completed ones. A red number in the corner of the Dailies icon displays how many Dailies you still have due before your next Cron. To-Dos Tab Your To-Dos menu contains incomplete To-Dos by default. To see completed To-Dos, tap Show completed To-Dos at the bottom of the list. You can check off your To-Dos by tapping the checkboxes and the checklists can be accessed by tapping the red checklist progress button on the right side of the To-Do. To-Dos can be edited by tapping on them, and a search bar can be accessed at the top of the list. Currently, due dates appear in D M Y (day, month, year) format. Rewards Tab Under Rewards, you can see and purchase equipment, health potions, Enchanted Armoire items, and custom rewards. Descriptions are shown by default. Rewards will be black if you have enough gold to buy them and grey if you do not. You cannot use skills through the Rewards tab, but they are accessible as the first option under the Menu tab. Your current levels of gems, gold, and silver are displayed at the top of the screen at all times, unless you are adding or editing a task. Notes * Emoji will display as normal. However, Markdown to change sizes will make the text smaller, and code will appear in a serif font. * Tags are accessible through the upper left hand corner of the Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos screens. * You can view your challenge tasks, but you cannot join new challenges. Menu Tab Cast Spells The first section of the Menu tab allows you to use your skills to cast spells. Once you click on the section, a list of your character's skills as well as their short descriptions will appear. Skills that you are able to use will have their information typed in regular black font. However, if there are skills that you do not have enough mana to use, the skill will be displayed in grey font. Once you have enough mana, these skills will turn black again, and you will be able to use them. Click on a skill to use it. For skills that require a target task, such as Pickpocket, you will be allowed to pick the relevant task on the next screen. Do remember, however, that these skills do not work on challenge tasks. On the second screen, challenge tasks will be greyed out, and a description will remind you that you cannot use skills on challenge tasks. If you accidentally click a challenge task here, you will not lose mana - just pick another task as the target of your skill. Social Heading The Inbox, Tavern, Guilds, and Party sections can be accessed from under the Social heading. Inbox Here, you can view your private messages. You can also send private messages to others. Tavern Under this page, you can access the Tavern Chat and have the option of resting in the Inn. (The mobile app calls resting in the inn "Pause your Dailies.") The Tavern Chat does not display avatars or profiles next to chat messages, but player names are colored according to their contributor tiers. To Rest in the Inn, tap the Pause your Dailies text next to the image of Daniel the Bard in the Inn. To leave the Inn, tap the Reactivate your Dailies text. Party On this page, you can see your party's name, description, and member numbers. Further member information can be accessed by tapping on the number of members. The information provided includes names, avatars without pets or mounts, levels, health and class. You can also find the party's current quest, including its name, progress and number of participants. Further information on the quest can be accessed by tapping on the quest name, and further information on the participants can be found by tapping on the participant number. You can have the app send you a notification when your quest has started. Party chat is also accessible via mobile, with the head and head accessories of party members displayed next to their chat messages. The Skills you can use with your party can be accessed at the top of the Menu tab. Guilds Guilds are accessible through the app. You can join guilds as well as read and respond to messages in guilds that you are currently in. However, you cannot use the app to create a guild. Inventory Heading Shops, avatar customizations, equipment, items, pets and mounts can be accessed by opening the Menu tab and tapping on the relevant entry under the Inventory heading. Shops The shops page lets you access the Market, Quests shop, and Seasonal Shop to purchase equipment, pets, gems, etc. just as you can on the Habitica website. Customize Avatar You can customize your avatar's body, head, and background on the "Customize Avatar" page. New items may also be purchased from the app. Body size can be changed by tapping on either the slim or broad options on the right, and shirt, skin, and animal ears can be customized by tapping on the relevant part of the avatar and then picking the new option. Similarly, hair color, base, bangs, flower, beard, and/or mustache can be changed by tapping on the relevant part of the avatar and then picking an option. Backgrounds can also be changed and purchased from the app. Equipment On the equipment page, you can see and change what your character is currently wearing. There are two categories of wearable equipment - battle gear (which influences your character's statistics) and costumes (which are just for show). While battle gear is recommended, costumes are optional. To put on your costume, toggle the slider at the bottom of the page. Both battle gear and costume items can be changed from the app. To do so, select the area where you would like to equip a new item, i.e., the head, head accessory, eyewear, armor, body, back, shield, or weapon. You are then taken to an inventory of items that can be equipped on that area, sorted by Class, Special, and Armoire items from the Enchanted Armoire. To help you select the right item, a description of the item and its effects on your stats will appear on the select item screen. Tap the item you would like to equip and then tap the Equip button that pops up. To unequip an item, tap it again and then tap the Unequip button that pops up. Items The Items page is where you can find your eggs, food, hatching potions, and quests. You can sell items, hatch eggs, and invite your party to quests, but you cannot feed your pets from this screen. (Feeding is instead done via the Pets screen.) The number of each item you have is shown on the right side in pale grey. You can sell any item by tapping on it and tapping the red sell (x Gold) button that pops up. You can hatch eggs by tapping an egg, and then tapping the hatching potion you would like to pour over them (or vice versa). You can cancel a hatching by pressing Cancel in the top left corner before pressing the second item. You can also invite your party to a quest by tapping on a quest and then selecting Invite Party. Pets The Pets page is where you can find all your pets, sorted by category (i.e., Special, Base and Quest Pets), and then listed by type (e.g., Bear Cub, Cactus, Cheetah, Octopus). For each type pet, the page will show the name, image of the base pet (or, if you have not hatched the base pet, another pet of that type that you have hatched), and the number of pets of that type that you have hatched over the total number of pets you can hatch of that type. By tapping on a type of pet, you are taken to the Type screen, where you can see which pets you have and their hunger bars, which pets you used to have (in which case they are semi-transparent and lack the hunger bar), and which pets you have not yet hatched (these are indicated with a paw icon with a question mark in it). To equip a pet, tap the pet you would like to equip and choose Equip when that option pops up. To feed a pet, tap the pet you would like to feed and then select Feed. You will be taken to a page with a list of the foods you have; then, select the desired food. You can always select Cancel in the top left hand corner of the app if you would no longer like to feed the pet. Mounts Similarly to the Pets page, the Mounts page is where you can find all your mounts, sorted by category and then listed by type. For each type of mount, the following is shown: name, image of base or tamed mount, and number of mounts you have tamed of that type. If you have not yet tamed a mount of that type, the icon of the paw with the question mark will be shown. You can ride a mount by tapping on the desired mount and selecting Mount when the option pops up. About Under this section of the Menu tab, you can access News, Settings, a list of Frequently Asked Questions and information about the app. News The latest News, as reported by Bailey on the Website, can be found here. Older news can be accessed by tapping on Read older news at the end of the most recent news. Settings Here, you can log out by tapping Log Out, or you can activate a Daily Reminder and specify at what time this reminder appears. Note: Notifications from the Habitica app have to be allowed on your device for these reminders to function properly. Activate this option under your device's Notification settings. You can also Clear Cache and Reload Content under the settings menu. Your User ID and API key are not shown here. Help & FAQ On this page, you will find a list of Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) about using Habitica. You can search the FAQs using the search box at the top of the list. At the bottom of the list is a link to Reset Justin's Tips. Use this to get helpful information on using the app the first time you access a screen. About From here, you can access a link to the mobile site, send in feedback, report a bug, link to Twitter, access the FAQ, leave a review, view the source code, view the acknowledgements, or view version information. fr:Application mobile pour iOS: Habitica Category:Apps